


Late Night Cookies

by seibelsays



Series: Cookies ‘Verse [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Bucky wakes up to find Darcy missing.





	Late Night Cookies

Bucky jerked awake at the sound of a soft thump and a muffled curse. He reached next to him to find the bed empty, but still warm. Darcy must have gotten up.

He lay back down and shifted the sheets to chase the chill of the room away, but he couldn’t close his eyes. He rolled over towards Darcy’s side of the bed and tried to steady his breathing by focusing on the faint scent of Darcy’s shampoo that clung to her pillow. He couldn’t seem to quiet the unease in his belly, though. 

He sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands. Darcy was taking a little too long if she just wanted some water. He threw back the sheets and crawled out of bed to go find her.

No Darcy in the living room or kitchen. 

No Darcy in the spare bedroom they’d converted into a library. Becca was curled up in the rug, her eyes watching him and her tail thumped on the floor. 

He made his way back to their bedroom when he noticed the bathroom light was on, but dimmed almost all the way down and the door wasn’t fully closed. Another soft curse came from inside.

He rapped on the door softly with one knuckle. “Darce?”

Silence.

Another knock. “You okay?”

He could hear her moving around so he slowly pushed open the door to find Darcy facing away from him with her arms wrapped around herself. 

“Darcy?”

“I’m okay, Buck, you can go back to sleep.”

The hair on the back of his neck stood up at the tone of her voice. He wasn’t entirely sure how her voice was completely flat but also edged with panic, but somehow she managed it. It also meant he wouldn’t be wandering back to bed.

“Darce, what’s wrong?” He reached for her arm and traced a line to her hand, which he tugged softly until she finally turned around with a sigh.

“Bucky-“

He wrenched his hand from hers as though she burned him. Her right eye was watering, the skin around it a bright red, rapidly fading into purple and beginning to swell. He launched himself back towards their bedroom, earning an excited bark from Becca, who chased him.

He slammed his hand down onto the panic button on Darcy’s nightstand - the one Steve had insisted be installed when Darcy and Bucky moved out of the Tower and into their apartment. It would send a signal directly to Steve in the event that Bucky had a bad episode and was in danger of hurting Darcy.

“No no no, tell me you didn’t, Bucky!”

Bucky curled into a ball in the corner of the room, making himself as small as possible and tugging on the ends of his hair. His breathing was erratic and he kicked out a leg at Darcy when she tried to approach. Becca wormed her way into his lap, but even her presence wasn’t enough.

Darcy held her hands out in front of her. “Bucky-“

The front door exploded as Steve kicked it in, shield held at the ready, with Natasha at his back, Widow Bites charged. 

“Darcy!” Steve yelled.

“Fucking. Perfect,” she muttered. “In here!”

Steve appeared in the bedroom doorway and took in the scene. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Darcy replied. 

“I hurt you!” Bucky yelled, his head between his knees.

“No, you didn’t!”

“Darcy.” Natasha’s calm voice cut through the increasing tension in the room. “Let me see your face.”

Darcy closed her eyes in resignation and turned to face Natasha. “It’s not what you think.”

“Bucky did this?” Steve asked, lowering his shield and stepping towards her. A strangled sob came from Bucky.

“No,” Darcy snarled.

Natasha remained impassive. “It doesn’t help anyone to try to cover it up. Even if this happened while he was sleeping we need to address it to help him get better.”

“Bucky didn’t do this!” Darcy threw up her hands. “Ugh fine. FRIDAY, you nosey pervert, I know you’re there. Pull up the video from the bedroom camera Captain Overreaction had installed and start playback from 30 minutes ago on the living room tv.” She shooed everyone out of the bedroom, finally coaxing Bucky into a standing position and got him into the living room.

 _“Privacy override, Ms. Lewis?”_ FRIDAY asked.

Darcy tapped a code into the wall panel and the tv powered on.

Black and white video of the bedroom appeared. Darcy and Bucky were sound asleep, with Bucky’s arm around Darcy’s waist, tucking her securely to his chest. Darcy shifted slightly in her sleep, rousing Becca, who had been laying across their feet.

Becca slowly stood and stretched, then approached Darcy’s face, her tail wagging slowly. She turned around in a circle, looking for a spot to settle near Darcy’s chest. The still-sleeping Darcy swatted at Becca, apparently attempting to shoo the dog’s tail away from her face. Becca jolted, and kicked out with her legs, striking Darcy in the eye. Darcy sat bolt upright and cautiously made her way out of the bedroom and out of frame when the video turned off

“It was an accident,” Darcy said, exasperated. “Bucky didn’t do anything.”

“Bucky apparently slept through it. So much for your situational awareness, pal,” Steve said.

Bucky’s breathing had slowed but he didn’t say anything. 

Steve looked around at the mess created when he kicked down the door. “So…guess you don’t need us.”

“I need you to buy me a new door,” Darcy muttered darkly. 

Steve looked sheepish and Natasha nudged him towards the exit. “He’ll have a crew come by in the morning,” she said as they left.

Darcy reached for Bucky’s hand. “Back to bed, handsome.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured.

“You didn’t.”

“I could.”

“And you never have.”

“Yet.”

Darcy nodded soberly. “Yet. But that doesn’t mean that you’re destined to. And,” she shrugged, “if we ever need to use that panic button for real, we know Steve’s response time is really good.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Yeah.”

“Get in my bed, mister.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around her. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
